This invention relates to a portable, real-time, reprogrammable sensor monitoring system.
For over fifty years, governments have used both active and passive detection systems to track vehicles and troop movements. Intelligence communities have employed multi-million dollar satellite-based sensors including high-resolution cameras, infrared, and radio direction finding equipment to covertly monitor areas of interest. Only recently have the economies of scale and manufacturing breakthroughs permitted using derivatives of this technology for commercial applications.
Early commercial applications were satellite-based vehicle tracking systems using communications satellites in stationary (geosynchronous) orbits above the earth. These systems all employ terminal-antenna packages that are suitcase size and have healthy price tags, and consequently have been limited in use to large trucking firms. To reduce the price and terminal size for general consumer use, there have been two approaches. One employs wireless networks using low-earth orbiting satellites, and a second uses local cellular capabilities and other existing terrestrial wireless networks. With these new capabilities, the mobile asset monitoring and tracking market has grown to include all modes of surface transportation. The current major focus is in vehicle security and stolen vehicle recovery. The lower cost of communications has also permitted the market to expand into small fleet management, as well as navigation, traffic control, and roadside assistance.
Although these capabilities are valuable, the inventor has recognized that they do not address from a personal perspective a problem of increasing importance in society, which nearly everyone encounters during their lives. This problem is based upon the need to monitor a remotely located person or other subject that attempts to function normally but may or may be able to do so; and, if the subject does not function normally, notification must be made and corrective action taken. In a commonly encountered situation, an elderly or infirm relative attempts to lead a normal, independent life, but there is concern that, due to age or infirmity, the relative may not be able to do so. The concerned person may check from time-to-time by calling or visiting, but such checking may be unreliable because the relative may suddenly become ill long before the next check. Moreover, both the relative and the concerned person may be unable to recognize signs of impending distress. Too frequent a telephone call or visit may upset the relative.
There is a need for an approach that will allow a subject to function normally but be monitored and maintain communication as needed for abnormal or emergency situations. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.